villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bertram
Bertram was a supporting character in the third an antagonist in the fourth seasons of Family Guy and the true main antagonist of the ninth season. He was the son of the gym teacher and her partner through artificial insemination. Bertram's biological father, through a sperm bank mishap fixing, is Peter Griffin. Bertram has appeared in "Emission Impossible", "Sibling Rivalry" and in "The Big Bang Theory". In his debut, "Emission Impossible", Bertram was still a sperm. He entered combat with Stewie Griffin, the youngest son, to prevent his destruction, as Stewie still wanted to be the baby of the family. Here, the two became frenemies, and Stewie would change his mind on a new family member because of this. In "Sibling Rivalry", a mishap prior to Peter's vasectomy landed Bertram in a vial that would later be used to impregnate the gym teacher's partner. After he was born, he started playing at the same park as Stewie, and the two fought over who would be ruler of the playground. Stewie eventually wins by disarming Bertram and buried him, and it appears that Stewie killed Bertram, but in reality was only planting a tree. Bertram actually admitted defeat and ran away. He appears again in "The Big Bang Theory" as the main antagonist where he tries to erase Stewie from the universe by killing Leonardo da Vinci, one of Stewie's ancestors. Although he succeeds in killing da Vinci, he is killed in turn by Stewie when he is shot in the head with his crossbow. In the end, Stewie manages to maintain the time line and overall save the universe. Bertram shares many qualities of Stewie, these appear to include intelligence, strategy and rampant megalomania. Bertram also has an American football/rugby ball-shaped head like Stewie. He appears in "Family Guy Video Game!" as the final boss that Stewie fights. An alternate reality version of Bertram appears in Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse as the main antagonist, seeking revenge on Stewie and Brian. He attempts to build an army using multiple alternate dimensions and their occupants, but is foiled by Stewie and Brian's efforts. In the end, he attempts to kill them with an army of clones and a weaponized Tyrannosaurus rex, only to be defeated once more. He is then finished off when he is fed to his dying dinosaur. Bertram was voiced by Wallace Shawn, however Scott Menville did his sound effects. Gallery FamGuy SiblingRivalry v3f 72.jpg|Bertram fighting with Stewie 464094-bertram large.png|Bertram's Evil Grin Bertram's evil laugh.png|Bertram's Evil Laugh Stewie_vs_bertram.jpg|The last fight between Stewie and Bertram Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-16-46-5ee4.jpg|Bertram's Death By Stewie Griffin thumbnail_2_23adb373_v1.jpg|Bertram in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse" Trivia *Bertram shares certain similarities with the South Park's antagonist Scott Tenorman. Both are half brothers of the protagonists, both are redheads and both are the nemesis of the hero, who himself has questionable morality. Category:Nemesis Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Siblings Category:Successful Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Cataclysm Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil Twin/Clone